warframefandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Le Trio Grustrag
Le Trio Grustrag (en abrégé G3) est un groupe fondé par le Conseiller Vay Hek. Ce groupe apparaît lorsqu'un Tenno a complété 5 missions d'Invasion aux côtés des Corpus contre les . Aider les Corpus lors d'une Invasion contre les Grineers est considéré comme une mission Grineer, ainsi que toute mission où les Grineers participent comme bélligérants. Le trio Grustrag est à l'origine formé par des Marines Grineer réguliers qui, à bord d'un véhicule de transport de troupes, abattirent soudainement leurs camarades, affirmant qu'ils étaient de plus en plus "impatients de tuer". Après avoir été envoyés dans l'établissement Grineer de reconditionnement (cf. de réparation), le Directeur Tengus découvrit que ces soldats souffraient d'une rare mutation causée par le clonage, augmentant incroyablement leur potentiel de combat mais détériorant leurs capacités mentales. Sous les ordres du Conseiller Vay Hek, Tengus les prépara avec l'intention de concentrer leur agressivité vers les Tenno. Bien que cette réhabilitation fonctionnait la plupart du temps, le Trio ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un comportement violent envers les autres Grineers. Pour contrer cela, Tengus développa le Verrou Grustrag ', un dispositif permettant de limiter leur ''efficacité contre d'autres Grineers. Tengus développa également quelques Verrous Grustrag destinés à être utilisés lors d'opérations du Trio contre les Tennos. Une fois le Trio Grustrag prêt pour le combat, Vay Hek les déploiera dans le seul but d'attaquer ceux qui supportent les ennemis des Grineers. Cependant le Général Sargas Ruk critiqua les méthodes de Hek, lui rappelant les soldats tués par le G3 et craignant qu'ils échappent à son contrôle. S'ils vous battent durant une mission, vous serrez "enchainé" par un dispositif (animation) et la mission prendra fin immédiatement, vous renvoyant dans le Vaisseau, un Verrou Grustrag à l'épaule. Vous recevrez alors un mail du Lotus intitulé "Enchainé" et en pièce jointe un schéma : "Dégageur de Verrou Grustrag" (bolt release) qui vous permettra de retirer ce dispositif. La fabrication en Fonderie ne prend qu'une minute si vous possédez les ressources nécéssaires; le schéma est réutilisable. Tant que le Verrou Grustrag est présent sur le Tenno (visible sur l'épaule des Warframes tel un insigne holographique), il diminuera les capacités offensives du Tenno de 50% contre toute unité Grineer et limitera les pouvoirs de la Warframe contre le G3. |-|Leekter= |-|Shik Tal= |-|Vem Tabook= |-|Carabus Sentinel= Chaque soldat est accompagné d'une '''Sentinelle Carabus, qui est équipée d'un fusil laser fournissant une meilleure puissance de feu. Elles n'ont pas de nom dans le jeu, seulement une barre de vie et de bouclier, comme pour le leurre de . Quand un joueur est vaincu pour le Trio Grustrag, une des trois sentinelles quitte son propriétaire, plane et déploie un bouclier autour du joueur à terre, évitant ainsi que les co-équipiers ne le réanime pendant que la sentinelle fixe le Grustrag Bolt. Il existe également un visuel particulier pour la sentinelle Dethcube, lui donnant l'aspect d'une Carabus, ce visuel peut être acheté pour . Stratégie En Général Malgré leur apparence volumineuse, chaque membre du G3 est capable d'une course rapide dans toutes les directions, qu'ils utilisent pour éviter le feu et se rapprocher de leurs cibles. Ils attaquent habituellement au "tour par tour", ce qui rend difficile de se concentrer sur un Grustrag spécifique. Le Trio est capable de mettre en place une stratégie, un positionnement, un timing et une coordination des attaques différents de toute autre unité Grineer. Cela inclut l'accroupissement derrière le bouclier de Shik Tal lors de ses tirs de suppression, l'attaque coordonnée après le lancer d'une grenade flashbang ''(aveuglante/assourdissante) par Leekter ou le changement rapide de position lors d'un appui-feu de Vem Tabook. Leur comportement au combat change mais comporte des similitudes avec d'autres unités Grineer comme le Bombardier, le Napalm ou l' Artilleuse Lourde : se mettre à couvert pour le Trio demande autant de temps que pour ces unités. Contrairement au Stalker, les membres du G3 sont totalement vulnérables aux Effets de Statut et à la plupart des capacités des Warframe. En tant que tels, ils peuvent être facilement frappés d'incapacité avec des armes comme l'attaque écrasante du Jat Kittag ou du Fragor. Dû à leur faiblesse aux effets de statuts, les dégats et fonctionnent bien sur eux, réduisant leur santé et armure globale d'un montant significatif. Les dégâts de peuvent aussi être utilisés, car ils provoquent des dégâts supplémentaires à leur Armure d'Alliage et peut les rendre confus, les poussant à attaquer d'autres mobs, y compris de leur propre faction. Cependant, leurs sentinelles Carabus ne peuvent être endommagées par aucun moyen ; elles ne sont détruites qu'à la mort de leur propriétaire Grustrag. Un Spectre peut grandement assister le joueur au combat, infliger des dommages supplémentaires au Trio ou, a minima, distraire leur attention du Tenno. Utilisation des Capacités des Warframes Ils sont vulnérables à la plupart des capacités, particulièrement celles induisant des renversements ou des étourdissements comme Essaim de Tentacules d' , Perforation d'Âme de , Attraction de et Bombe Plongeante de qui fonctionnent parfaitement contre eux. Carreaux Psychiques de peut les étourdir pour une durée non négligeable. Il est important de noter cependant que les Sentinelles Carabus attaqueront toujours les joueurs même si le Trio est à terre. Les effets aveuglants d' Aveuglement Radial d' et du Prisme de peuvent être utilisés pour les étourdir. Ils sont aussi distraits par le Leurre de et la Mue de . Amorce Moléculaire de peut les ralentir et permettre aux joueurs d'infliger des dégâts additionnels. est un bon choix à utiliser contre le Trio, car presque toutes ses capacités infligent des dégâts de . Les dégâts de Châtiment et Jugement garantisant des chances d'infliger la confusion au Trio. peut indéfiniment garder deux des trois G3 étourdis et en même temps en les enchaînant grâce à Puits de Vie et Vampire d'Energie, ou se concentrer uniquement sur un seul membre en lançant Vampire d'Energie sur la même cible liée par Puits de Vie. et peuvent respectivement utiliser Invisibilité et Ecran de Fumée pour se couvrir et attaquer les trois en toute sécurité. Hystérie de fonctionne bien contre les Trois, pourvu que ait Rage, Fibre d'Acier et Vitalité augmentant sa régénération énergétique et sa durabilité, dans le cas où vous seriez en manque d'énregie au début du combat. Gardez à l'esprit que ''toute '' stratégie de corps à corps (CAC) encourt le risque de tuer / détruire tout Compagnons que vous pourriez avoir avec vous et le mauvais timing peut aussi vous laisser vulnérable, donc faites preuve de prudence si vous voulez survivre à la lutte. Toutefois, les capacités des Warframes n'ont pas toutes des effets sur le trio Grustrag; Le Vortex de ou la Tornade de ne peuvent pas être utilisés pour les retenir et la Terrification de ne réduira pas leur armure; le Désarmement Radial de les traitera comme Infestés, les renversera et leur infligera des dégâts au lieu d'arracher leurs armes; le Contrôle Mental et le Chaos de ne les affecteront pas non plus. Certaines capacités de Warframe peuvent avoir une efficacité réduite face au trio Grustrag; La capacité de contrôle de foule basée sur la durée comme le piétinement de , Prisme de , Aveuglement Radial d' sont moins efficaces, réduisant leur durée de 50% ou 75%, comme on l'a observé (A confirmer) mais restent utiles. Arrivée Déclencher une attaque du '''Trio Grustrag' nécessite que le joueur ait une marque de la mort. Celle-ci s'obtient en aidant les Corpus dans au moins cinq missions d'invasion. Les marques de la mort s'obtiennent séparément pour chaque mission d'invasion qui nécessitent de se battre pour les Corpus lors d'offensives Grineer ou Corpus, au moins cinq fois à la suite. Une fois la marque de la mort acquise, le joueur reçoit un message du Conseiller Vay Hek: *''"Vous continuez à aider nos ennemis. Votre ingérence ne sera PAS tolérée". De la même manière que le Chasseur Zanuka (aka Harvester), le Trio Grustrag apparaît au cours de n'importe quelle mission Grineer, la probabilité augmentant de 0.5% pour chaque joueur dans la partie possédant la marque de la mort. Avant qu'ils arrivent, le Lotus essaie de vous prévenir (la communication est brouillée), et vous demande d'abandonner la mission, d'ignorer l'objectif original. Chaque membre du Trio a une chance de donner des Neurodes, un composant/schéma pour le Brakk (en fonction du membre de l'équipe) et/ou un mod rare (listés dans le tableau en haut de page). Si les trois sont tués, les Tennos peuvent aller directement à l'extraction, mais ils peuvent également choisir de terminer la mission (certaines missions sont ainsi simplifiées). Lors de l'évènement projet Pyrique , il est nécessaire de vaincre 3 fois le trio pour contribuer à l'effort de reconstruction des relais détruits lors de l'évènement Opération : Yeux_de_la_Corruption . Ils ont alors une chance plus élevée d'apparaitre dans toutes les missions de niveau supérieur à 4, ceci même si le joueur ne possède pas de marque de mort. Défaite Si le trio Grustrag capture le joueur, la mission échouera automatiquement, le renvoyant dans son Vaisseau. Il recevra un message de la part du Lotus dans sa messagerie lui expliquant que le G3 a accroché un "Verrou Grustrag" à sa Warframe, l'affaiblissant quand il essayera de les combattre. Tant qu'il sera accroché, la Warframe sera affaiblie, réduisant les dégâts contre les Grineers de 50%. En pièce jointe du message, le schéma du dégageur de Verrou Grustrag permet d'enlever le Verrou. frame|left|Le message reçu dans l'ancienne interface frame|left|Message reçu après la libération Astuces *Il est possible de détruire les sentinelles Carabus (qui permettent au G3 de nous appliquer le Verrou) afin d'éviter de recevoir ce petit cadeau. Dans ce cas, cela peut se solder par la mort de la Warframe. *Il est possible d'utiliser la capacité Profanation de Nekros pour augmenter les chances d'obtenir un composant (Brakk compris) ou Mod désiré. *Restez à couvert pendant le combat, les membres du Trio attaquant un par un ''sauf synergie entre eux; dans l'ordre: Leekter, Vem Tabook et Shik Tal. *Depuis que les loots obtenus sur les membres du G3 sont le mêmes que ceux reçus au cours de l'event Le Droit de Rétribution, il est possible d'obtenir des composants du Brakk ainsi que le Sigil G3 sans l'obligation de marques. Il est mentionné également que le Trio Grustrag ne donnera aucun loot lors de la Quète Un Homme Peu Bavard. *Le Trio Grustrag est vulnérable à l'école de focus Naramon. *Le Trio est immunisé contre certaines capacités comme Vortex, Tornade ,Contrôle Mental et Chaos. Cependant, il est sensible à Bastille, Amorce Moléculaire, Piétinement Rhino, Aveuglement Radial et Essaim de Tentacules d' . *Le Trio peut être éjecté et rapidement mis à terre en frappant le sol avec le Jat Kittag, les propulsant dans le vide et les tuant instantanément dans certains cas (À confirmer). *Le Trio n'est pas immunisé au Jugement d'Oberon. S'ils sont toujours en vie après une utilisation de cette capacité, ils se retrouveront au sol, offrant une bonne opportunité de les attaquer. *Le Trio n'est pas immunisé à la Tempête de Lames d' , ce qui permet de faire de gros dégats aux trois assassins en même temps. *Le Trio ne peut pas détecter lorsqu'il est invisible et sera distrait par son Leurre, permettant de leur infliger facilement des dégâts. De plus, la capacité Désarmement Radial de Loki les met au sol et leur inflige des dégâts, comme s'ils étaient des Chargeurs Infestés (Par contre, ils ne seront pas désarmés). *Le Trio est vulnérable aux effets de mise à terre des capacités, comme Bombe Plongeante de Zephyr, permettant de les maintenir assommés. Cette technique peut être utilisée contre Shik Tal, l'empêchant de se servir de son bouclier pour se protéger, ce qui est particulièrement utile pour l'attaquer au corps à corps. Divers *Ils sont le premier groupe d'assassins du jeu, puisque le Stalker et le Chasseur Zanuka agissent seul. *Lorsqu'ils attaquent, tous les joueurs présent dans l'escouade recevront un avertissement du Lotus, mais seul l'un des joueurs vera sa marque consummé. **Après leur arrivé, tout les joueurs seront menacés par le G3, mais seul le joueur ciblé recevra une menace comportant son pseudo et le nom de sa Warframe. Ce joueur perdra sa marque du G3 et devra refaire des mission d'Invasion pour en avoir une nouvelle. *Lors de leur introduction, il était garantie de recevoir un mod, une partie du Brakk et une Neurode au même moment une fois vaincus. Il était donc possible de recevoir toutes les parties du Brakk en un seul affrontement, mais cela a été corrigé. *Le trio Grustrag semble possédé une technologie de brouillage avancé avec eux, empêchant même le Lotus de communiquer avec les Tennos. *Chaque membres du G3 possède la même table de loot, avec pour seule exception les parties du Brakk. *Le trio Grustrag semble avoir des pièces d'armure similaires à celles du Lieutenant Lech Kril. Dans cette optique, ce type d'armure pourrait peut-être appartenir à une catégorie de troupe Grineer supérieure même aux Lancier d'Élite et aux Bombardier/Napalm. *Alors que Leekter utilise une hache Manticore en combat, le Codex le montrait avec un marteau Brokk à la place. Cela a été corrigé avec la . *Selon l'entrée de Codex de Shik Tal, le Trio Grustrag aurait tué un battalion entier du Général Sargas Ruk. Celui-ci accordant une grande importance à ses troupes, il aurait menacé de les tuer sur le champ dès que l'occasion se présenterait. *Comme le Stalker et le Chasseur Zanuka, ils ont leur propre soundtrack. **Celle-ci est aussi utilisé par les Escouades de la Mort des Syndicats. *Comme Vor, Alad V, and Ruk, la voie de Shik Tal est faite par [Team#Design|[DESkree]]. Toutefois, personne ne sait qui fait la voie de Leekter et Vem Tabook. *Doing the same invasions after playing it three times can increase the spawn chance of the G3. Although it is not the most well-rounded way to spend time, it can help to grind Brakk parts. *If G3's intended target is captured, the mission will fail even if there are squad members alive and uncaptured remaining. There are cases in which this will not work properly. *The text on the Grustrag bolt, when translated, reads "PROPERTY OF GRINEER". Bugs *Si le trio Grustrag apparait dans une mission de survie il peut empêcher les 5 minutes d'intervalle récompenses d'être données pour le reste de la mission. *A similar bug can occur during interception missions if the broadcast reaches 100% while you are fighting them. The screen that allows you to continue the fight or end the mission no longer appears and Lotus assumes that you wish to continue to fight, making the mission impossible to complete. *Being healed by a health restore or an ally's ability whilst simultaneously being downed may leave players in a constant loop of being downed, and also unable to be revived. *It's possible for The Grustrag Three to spawn in areas that are no longer reachable, such as taking an elevator before starting defense or interception which becomes inoperable. This will cause them to die instantly and their drops unobtainable. Voir aussi *Brakk, le schéma et les composants peuvent être dropés sur le Grustrag three *Conseiller Vay Hek, est le Grineer qui a recruté les Grustrag three. *Général Sargas Ruk, le formateur du trio. de:Das Grustrag Trio en:The Grustrag Three Catégorie:Grineer Catégorie:Assassins